


Sick and Alone

by Groot_Is_God



Series: Nov(emeto)ber 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter gets sick while away and has to deal with it alone until he realizes he needs help.Nov(emeto)ber Day 2: Sick and Alone





	Sick and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, so, I promised myself I wouldn't procrastinate and do things late and guess what I did. Procrastinated and did things late. So there's that. And by late I mean like writing at 10pm because I don't want to post a day late but still...
> 
>  
> 
> Also I know the prompt said sick and alone but I couldn't make Peter suffer alone for too long he's too pure...

Of all the times he could have gotten sick it _had_ to be when Aunt May was away on a weekend retreat. She hadn’t really wanted to go, instead wanting to just spend the weekend with him, but Peter pushed her to go as she never really got to do anything other than spend time with him and work.

Now though, Peter was regretting that decision as he leaned back against the tub. He had woken up hot and sweaty before gagging and running to the bathroom, where he has been since. He had briefly considered calling Mr. Stark but abandoned that idea quickly. Mr. Stark probably had much better things to do than deal with a teenager sick with the stomach flu.

Peter was just about to doze off as his stomach gurgled ominously, vomit erupting into his throat. He jolted upright and stuck his head over the toilet as he heaved, the murky brown liquid unceremoniously hitting the water. It swirled in the bowl as more and more entered. Bile began to come up, stinging Peter’s already burning throat. Once it stopped, Peter once again slumped back against the edge of the tub.

He wondered what May would do. Probably something to stop him from getting too dehydrated. He carefully got up and filled a glass with some water. What’s the worst that could happen? It’s just water. He took a few small sips and set the glass back down, settling back against the tub again.

…

A lot. A lot could happen from drinking water Peter realized a few minutes later, crouched over the toiler again bringing the water back up. He knew that wasn’t good. A human body should be able to keep water down without it coming back up.

Peter fell back against the tub and reached for his phone, hitting call.

“Kid, why are you calling me at stupid o’clock in the morning?” Tony’s voice answered, forgoing a greeting.

“I- Need- Help.” Peter breathed, cringing at how rough his voice sounded.

“With?” Tony prompted. “Keep- Vomiting.” Peter choked out.

“Hang on kid, I’ll be right there.” Tony told him, concern entering his voice.

Peter settled his head against the tub and allowed his eyes to slide closed, comforted by the fact that he wouldn’t have to suffer alone for much longer.


End file.
